epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Players
The Evil Players are a group of optional bosses in Epic Battle Fantasy 5. They include Matteus, Natalia, Lancelot, Annabelle and, despite not being evil per say, God. The name "Evil Players" is used to distinguish them from their predecessors, the Dark Players. All of the Evil Players are found in the Temple of Trials, with the first four being found in the first room and God in a separate plane accessed by a portal. As such, they can only be fought after fighting all other Premium-Dungeon bosses, but not necessarily all optional bosses. Description The Evil Players are foul renditions of the players themselves, cruel and twisted parodies that capitalize on their darkest instincts. Drama aside, they are far more diverse than the Dark Players. Each of the Evil Players has their own status effect and is a different type of entity. Matteus is a golem, Natalia is some sort of dark priestess (either an undead being or a necromancer), Lancelot is a robot, Annabelle is a demon and God is, well, a perfectly normal cat without any legs like any normal cat would. (Or is he?) They are far more capable of rational thought than the Dark Players as well, conversing with the party in battle and having their own personalities. Like most foes, the Evil Players can be captured and used by the party. They all use ludicrously powerful attacks that hit all foes for massive damage, fitting given their status as EBF5's final round of Superbosses. They will respawn after all five of them are defeated, useful for guaranteed, but difficult item farming or having another go at capturing them if they were not the first time. Members Note that while God is not necessarily evil, he is still one of the superbosses squirreled away in the Temple of Trials, and as such is included as one of the Evil Players. * Matteus * Natalia * Lancelot * Annabelle * God Permanent Status Effects The Evil Players are notable for each causing a major negative status effect intended to interfere with the player's standard tactics. The exception is God, who will actually buff the player's stats each turn. For more details see the respective Evil Player's page. While the status effect wears off once the Evil Player is dead (or the party flees or dies), this effectively means that it will be in place for the entire battle. * Matteus: Stoned prevents Limit Breaks, and it's Game Over in 15 turns, forcing players to go on the offensive and maximize damage output to beat the time limit. * Natalia: Undead reduces Fire and Holy resistance by 100%, and completely nullifies healing magic. As such, players can only heal through other means like food and instant-heal summons. * Lancelot: Repulsion prevents Summons and automatic, randomly-cast skills, forcing the player to do the damage and debuffs themselves. * Annabelle: Brimstone inverts all buffs into debuffs. As such, the players must rely on their own stats. The Turtle Gi is an exception to this. * God: Epic buffs every stat every turn, which you should take full advantage of and not lose to survive against the ultimate being. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses